Haru
by Aubreys-Master
Summary: Complete! Haru discovers a VERY interesting problem, when Rin sends out her wedding invitations. Can he learn to handle it? Will it destroy the relationship he's worked so hard to build up with Kyo? (SLASH: HaruxKyo, AUSongfic)
1. She Is My Sin

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Crap: Inspired by _Nightwish's _She Is My Sin, and Carrie.

* * *

_**Haru**_

Chapter One

She Is My Sin

* * *

It was a relatively normal day. Haru was currently over at Shigure's house, visiting Kyo and, much to the cat's dismay, Yuki. But, mostly he was there to see Kyo. They hadn't been dating very long, after all. They were still in their kiss and cuddle stages. So...that's exactly what they were doing. They'd finished kissing, and were now cuddling. It was a peaceful moment in the bustle that was existence as a Sohma. A pleasant lull. That is...until they heard Yuki curse from the hall way. 

Haru looked lazily up at his older cousin, who was currently looking at an ivory coloured card, with a frilly looking front.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" He wondered idly, ignoring Kyo's dirty look at the grey haired boy.

"Nothing." The rat answered unconvincingly. "Rin just sent us a letter, that's all."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows. "What'd she have to say?"

"Nothing." He repeated, less convincingly. But, he cracked under a few minutes of being stared down by dear Hatsuharu. "It was an invitation..."

"She's having a party?"

"Well...yes...there will be a party involved..." He replied vaguely, before holding up the card so Haru could see it. "She's getting married."

Kyo bit his lower lip in irritation and wondered why the fuck Yuki would tell Haru about that. The cat looked at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye, he wasn't sure he wanted to see Haru's reaction to this. They hadn't been dating that long, Kyo wasn't deluding himself into thinking they were 'soul mates' and he was expecting an outburst from the ox.

Well...not exactly an outburst. He did stiffen slightly, and one of the windows was making an odd rattling sound, but the ox and rat both just brushed it off.

"I...didn't even know she was seeing anyone." Haru admitted, in an odd quiet tone. "Let alone engaged..."

Yuki decided not to mention how he had known, especially since he only knew because Shigure had known., that would most likely tick his younger cousin off.

"Well... she is." The rat managed lamely.

The rattling increased slightly, as he wondered if there would be an invitation waiting for him, when he got home, but once again Haru ignored it. He didn't voice his curiosity, this time, though. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not. Wouldn't it hurt either way? On the one hand, he would have to go watch her marry someone else. But, on the other, if she didn't invite him...well, he wouldn't be invited to her wedding.

Kyo bristled slightly before getting up on the grounds that he was thirsty. Yuki shrugged at Haru before going on his way.

Haru moved to let Kyo go, and by the time the cat came back, the rattling had ceased. The ox still didn't connect it to his state of mood, even though he had come to the conclusion that he could worry about Rin's wedding later, and to just enjoy his time with Kyo, at the moment. Though, he still looked thoroughly disgruntled about it.

Oh, he was disgruntled? How very sad for him. His feline companion was slightly more than disgruntled. He was quite put out actually. Next thing he knew he was going to catch Haru with his tongue down Yuki's throat...

Although, as it was, it wasn't Yuki's throat Haru wanted to do something to, at that moment. And, it wasn't his tongue he wanted to use on Rin's. No...he had a feeling his hands would be more effective. But, either way, Haru did a pretty good job of calming down enough to hide said disgruntlement before too long, and just turned his attention back to Kyo.

Who seemed oddly reluctant to actually accept that attention, but eventually he felt slightly less insecure in his position of 'Haru's boyfriend' and just relaxed.

Eventually, though, Haru's agitation started to get the better of him, and he felt the need to withdraw his company, before he did something like get pissed off and go Black, or whatever. He didn't use this as his excuse, though. He just told Kyo that he wanted to get home before dark, before he set off for the compound again. He figured that if he could make it to the main road, he'd be okay...or, at least he hoped so.

The red head didn't even really think that Haru might get lost. He was a bit busy feeling annoyed... He could tell he was going to have to deal with that until Rin's wedding, and probably for a while afterwards. He was all that sure he was willing to deal with it at all, so he just let the stupid ox go.

Haru made his way home in a reasonable amount of time. But, sure enough, when he got home, he noticed an envelope slid under his door. He opened it up and read, his agitation growing ever so slightly with each passing word.

"Cordially invited, my ass." He muttered, looking over the swirly print with growing irritation. He didn't even notice the cracking sound until the glass actually exploded. He jumped a bit, and glanced over at it, but didn't add it up to anything important, and just went to go find a maid, who would clean the broken glass up.

Oh, but he was invited! Rin was inviting everyone from Haru to Akito. Granted... she only invited Akito because she had to... But he was still going to be there. If he wasn't sick. Everyone was praying he would be sick.

Haru tried really hard to focus on other stuff, while the date of the wedding approached, but there really was only one thing on his mind. Who the fuck was this mysterious fiancé that was marrying Rin? He had a feeling his distracted air was starting to irritated those around him--such as Kyo, and others--but he really couldn't help it. He couldn't help that anymore than he could help the small explosions that seemed to be popping up every time someone brought it up. Or, at least every time Haru witnessed such occurrences.

Needless to say, both of these things made people--such as Kyo, stray away from him. And really, the fiancé wasn't that mysterious. Just about everyone else had known about him, and had assumed Haru did too.

No...Haru hadn't known about him, because Rin hadn't mentioned him, or introduced them. That was a slight problem. Another slight problem was that by the end of the second week before the wedding...those small explosions weren't so small anymore. They'd managed to elevate from beakers and glasses, to light bulbs and other such things, that tended to send a shower of sparks down, when they burst forth from their confinements. This tended to case the least bit of mass pandemonium, for a few minutes, whenever it happened, until someone came by to clean things up.

One of these magical times was in Shigure's kitchen when Kyo had been about to say something... less than comforting. But he ended up blocking the sparks from his hair, looking at the ceiling with annoyance for a moment before stalking away from his boyfriend on the flimsy grounds that he was going to fix that and needed to find more light bulbs.

Haru tossed an odd look after him...but, the bulb did need to be replaced. The ox did happen to be rather unobservant about the whole thing, though. He wasn't exactly positive why Kyo would always wonder away from HIM when these things happened. After all, he couldn't POSSIBLY have ANYTHING to do with the odd happenings, right?

Enough things explode while in the presence of the same guy and you begin to developed a rather rational caution to being around him. And plenty of things had cracked, and or exploded in Haru's presence by now. It was becoming a matter of personal safety to stay away from him.

Well...on the up side, Rin's wedding was drawing ever closer. It was everyone's hope, who had made the connection, that whatever was going on with the ox would calm down, once that happened. But, really, the way Haru saw it, if they'd just stop bringing it up, bad things would stop happening. It seemed more of an omen, to him, than something that he personally was doing.

That was just too bad, because by the end of the week no one was really willing to get near him, not even Momiji. Oh well, Rin's wedding had to come eventually, and they were all forced right back into the younger boy's presence. Well, except Kyo. He was really one of the few people who was adamant on trying to refuse going to Rin's wedding.

Which really was quite the shame...he missed an incredible show at that wedding. It seemed like it was going to be perfectly calm, for some time. Until, of course, Rin actually started down the isle. For, as soon as she reached the alter, a blood curdling shriek tore itself from her throat. Those who hadn't already been staring at her, quickly looked over, Haru among them, to see her trying desperately to get her smouldering, inflamed veil off her head.

The person sitting closest to her helped her. She didn't really appreciate it... But once the veil was gone and she was no longer aflame things calmed down and she insisted things go on. She didn't need a veil to get married. Really. Even though... everyone was curious to know WHO had lit her on fire... She told them to just wait until the ceremony was over, they could just look at the tape later, since they were having this monumentous day recorded.

Indeed, they did check it out. But...no one could see a match be lit, or thrown, or anything like that. Though, several of them were shooting Haru wary looks. There was something seriously up with him, and no one was sure what. They just knew they didn't like it at all. And...in fact, a couple of them confronted him on it later, among them Kagura. She was Rin's closest friend, after all.

"Haru-chan," She stated bluntly. "I think you need to realize you did that to Isuzu."

"No, I didn't." Haru offered her an odd look. "How could I have?" He'd been on the opposite end of the church pew, that the middle isle was.

"I don't know how you did it." The boar shook her head. "But there's something very wrong with you. Haven't you noticed everything that's been happening? Haven't you noticed how the rest of us can't safely be around you without something exploding? Or Rin's veil catching on fire?"

"You're being stupid, Kagura-nee." Haru informed her plainly. "There's nothing wrong with me. I don't know how all this shit's been happening, but I can't be the source. If I am, YOU explain how."

"The rest of all agree. It's only when you're around Haru-chan."

"And just what do you propose I'm doing?"

"Stop making things explode and catch flame?" Kagura suggested.

"That's not what I asked." Haru pointed out dryly. "I asked what I'm doing, not what I should be."

"I just told you don't know."

"You're full of it." Haru sneered, rolling his eyes, and standing up, from the chair he was in. "Don't try and blame me, for not being thrilled about this, just because weird things have been happening. When you can prove their my fault, I MIGHT believe you."

The boar watched after him with a dark and annoyed look. Well, it was his fault if he didn't want to listen.

Haru sighed in frustration, when he heard someone else call out his name, before he could make his grand escape from the reception. He didn't even care what he wanted, though he did turn back to face him, anyway, as though to see. He wanted to go to Shigure's, and share Kagura's theory with Kyo--see what he thought.

It was the groom himself. The mysterious guy who's name Haru still hadn't caught. He didn't really care... A few of the other's were watching their exchange warily, just in case Haru decided to light the poor guy on fire too.

"Thank you for coming." The man said sincerely. His new wife really hadn't expected the ox to come. "It meant a lot to Rin."

"Yeah," The ox nodded, obviously trying very hard to show his annoyance and distaste carefully. "No problem. S'long as she's happy about it." It was impossible to tell if that last part was sarcasm or sincere.

Shigure and Hatori appeared a moment later to retrieve the groom and herd him AWAY from Haru. They didn't say anything to the ox, just made up a quick excuse as to why the groom needed to come back. Maybe more pictures needed to be taken... or something.

Haru rolled his eyes, and finally took his leave from the party. Whatever. If they wanted to be silly, and act scared of him, that was there problem. Right now, he was going to go find Kyo.

If he could. First he'd have to get to Shigure's house, just to discover the red head was not there. Did the silly ox REALLY think Kyo was just going to sit around the house all day while everyone was at this wedding?

As it turned out, he'd gone to go see Kazuma, and was currently at his house. So, Haru retreated back to the front porch, to wait for him there.

Eventually kitty-cat had to come home and he blinked groggily at the ox. See, he'd gone to Kazuma's to sulk. Then he'd done his work-out and gotten Kazuma to spar him. Which had ended with him getting his ass kicked and needing to sleep. So... he'd just woken up from that nap and been unceremoniously shooed out by his Shishou. And he wasn't expecting the ox to be on the porch, since there was no way the reception was over.

"Hi." Haru greeted him, with the barest of smiles. He was happy to see Kyo, he'd been getting bored there alone, he was just in a bad mood, in general, from all the dirty looks he'd been receiving at the wedding.

"Why are you here?" The red head got to the point as he moved carefully past the younger boy to get into the house.

"Because I wanted to see you?" The ox offered in mild confusion, turning around where he was seated, to continue to watch Kyo. "Is it so weird that I would want to see my boyfriend?"

The way things had been lately, yes. It was. But Kyo was in the house now and out of range for answering.

"Kyo..." Haru called after him, upon being ignored, and set off to try and catch up. "I wanted to talk to you."

"You left Rin's WEDDING to talk to me?" The red head wondered around a glass of water from where he was in the kitchen. Oh yes, this conversation sounded pleasant... Kyo's insecure little brain was coming up with all sorts of things Haru would want to talk about.

"Ah, yeah." Haru confirmed, following into the kitchen, finally. "About something that happened there, actually. Or...sort of, anyway."

"Haru." The cat started him down dryly. "Anything that happened there is none of my business."

"Yeah, well, I want your opinion on something." He stated leaning against the wall. "Something really weird happened and Rin's veil got set on fire. But, no one's sure how. Kagura-nee thinks I did it somehow--and that I'm responsible for all the other weird crap that's been going on. Do you?"

"Yes." Kyo answered flatly.

"But HOW?" The ox protested. "How could it POSSIBLY be my fault?"

"Haru." The feline narrowed his eyes. "You're jealous of Rin's husband, aren't you?"

"No!" Haru defended instantly, despite the fact that the glass in Kyo's hand shattered at the same time.

"Ow..." The red head frowned at him, then paid some attention to his poor hand. "There you see!"

"Coincidence." He tried to brush it off. "And, I am NOT jealous." Several windows rattled in their frames, and a couple light bulbs flickered ominously.

"God damn it Haru!" The cat cursed at him in annoyance. "Stop fucking denying it!" He turned away from him to run some water over the small cuts in his hand and get a towel to pick up his shattered glass with.

"I'm NOT fucking jealous!" Haru repeated, frowning severely. "If she wants to go and get married, that's her own damn business."

"Shut up, you're not fooling anyone." Kyo muttered from where he was crouched on the floor.

"I don't NEED to fool anyone, I'm telling the truth." He stated coolly, as the lights flickered again.

"Ah yes, that's why you've been acting like the jealous boyfriend for the past few weeks."

"I have not been." He protested, as the flickering grew faster, and the rattling louder. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, but he ignored it.

"Yes you have! Anytime anyone mentions her you get all tense." The red head sneered at him.

"You would too, it doesn't mean I'm jealous of the bastard."

"You're fucking delusional."

One of the flickering light bulbs burst, glass and sparks showering down onto the small room.

"I was surprised, that's all. I didn't even knowing she was seeing anyone, and the next thing I know, she's sending out her goddamn wedding invitations."

"Gah! You've been sulking since you heard about it!" Kyo retorted, looking nervously at the lights and getting out the direct line of the windows. "Everyone else has noticed. Why don't you?"

"What do you want to hear, Kyo?" Haru demanded, his tone rising in volume, to over ride the rattling windows. "What the hell can I tell you to make you think you've won, and drop it?"

"Fucking admit it, Haru!" He thought he'd made that pretty clear.

"Admitting it won't change anything!" He pointed out, trying really hard to ignore the cracking sound, as spider-web cracks made their way up the windows, until they would shatter under any pressure at all. "She made it pretty damn clear a long time ago that she doesn't love me. Admitting it will fix nothing, and it might break more!"

"Yeah, but you still like her and you ARE jealous." The cat snarled.

"No, I'm not." Haru shook his head, his eyes glimmering with some emotion that even he wasn't sure what it was. His voice was shaking with it too. "You can't be jealous of something you've already resigned yourself to loosing."

"You don't seem to resigned, Haru."

"I gave up, it's the same damn thing."

The windows finally fell down in a sheet of shiny stuff once Haru's will stopped holding the already cracked pieces in place. Kyo glanced over at it. Then glanced at Haru irritably.

"There. See?" He muttered before just leaving the ox there. There was no way he was going to clean all of that up.

"What makes you so sure it's me doing that?" Haru called after him crossly.

"GOOD GOD, HARU!" Kyo just about screamed. "Stop being so stupid!" There was the sound of a door slamming to punctuate this as Kyo barricaded himself inside his room. He'd had enough. Maybe Haru would go and just leave him alone.

"Maybe the fact that I'm trying not to?" Haru murmured lowly, fully aware that he was alone. He did leave, and he left the kitchen in its current state. He wasn't in any mood to clean it up, the people that actually lived there could deal with it. He was going to go home right then.

Shigure wasn't pleased to find his kitchen like that when he got back, and Kyo wouldn't come out of his room to tell him how it got like that. The dog didn't want her too, but Tohru began cleaning it up, and because he felt bad Yuki helped too while Shigure called about getting a replacement window.

The first place Haru went when he got home was directly to Hatori's house. He knew the dragon would still be out, but he was willing to wait. Hatori was a doctor, maybe he'd be able to fix this.

"Hatsuharu?" The doctor raised an interested eyebrow at the ox when he finally returned from Rin's wedding. "Are you alright?"

"No." Haru answered him bluntly. "Can you tell me what's wrong with me, and how to turn it off?"

Hatori thought about that for a moment before he realized what the ox was talking about.

"Why don't you come inside and make yourself comfortable." He sighed, then proceeded to try and explain his theory on the problem, and how it might be helped.

Haru sighed, and obeyed him, following him inside, and plopping down on the couch, watching Hatori carefully, paying close attention.

"It looks like a mind based power that runs loose when you get upset." The dragon explained as simply as he could. "You can't turn it off, but you have to learn what sets it off and how to keep yourself calm in those situations." He knew about it somewhat, from his own odd power.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Haru wondered. "I can't even keep from going Black, and this is way more sensitive than he is."

"You'll have to manage or you're really going to hurt someone."

He sighed and shook his head a bit.

"Think I've already covered that. Mentally anyway." He paused, before asking next, "How do you convince someone you're not jealous of someone else?"

"Actually not be?"

"I'm not jealous!" Haru muttered tersely, trying really hard to control his temper, and not destroy Hatori's house. "Kyo just thinks I am..." Or he really was deluding himself, and he was and just wouldn't admit it...But, either way, he was still going to blame Kyo.

The dragon looked him over coolly. "You obviously feel something, if it's not jealousy, what is it?"

Haru started to reply, but then stopped, honestly stumped. But, after a moment of pondering, he replied weakly with,

"Bitterness?" Before elaborating under Hatori's stare. "Well, she wasn't supposed to marry somebody else! I guess it's one of those times where the...if she won't be with me, she shouldn't be with anyone feelings come in..." Damnit! He felt selfish now, too! So, he just sighed, and shook his head. "That REALLY made me sound like an asshole, didn't it?"

"Yes," Hatori nodded honestly. "A jealous one no less."

"Well, I'm not jealous of her husband." Or...at least he didn't think he was. "I guess I'm just upset that she found someone else that she can completely give herself to, and I can't..."

"There, that's a much better way to express your feelings, Hatsuharu." The doctor murmured, sounding slightly amused. "And either way... if your relationship with Kyo is as I assume, that's as big a bother to him as jealousy."

"I want to be able to do that for him!" Haru stated quickly, as though assuring himself at the same time. "But...I don't know how to do it again."

"Kyo doesn't know how to do it either." The older pointed out gently.

"Then he shouldn't get pissy about me not being able to."

"I doubt he realizes that's your problem, Hatsuharu." Hatori was surprised anyone would come for him for this kind of advice... but whatever.

"Well, then that would bring me back to my initial question, now wouldn't it?" He sighed in frustration. "How do I convince him of that?"

"You know Kyo far better than I do." The doctor raised an eyebrow at him. "I think you know what it takes the convince him of anything."

"Beating him senseless until he admits that he's wrong?" Haru offered, before amending himself with, "OR, telling him the truth, and hopes he believes you..."

"Oh, very good." The dragon murmured with a small smile. "And make sure it's the whole truth."

"Right..." He sighed once more, before changing the subject thoughtfully. "Do you think I can do other stuff too? With these...mind based powers, or whatever they are. You know, BESIDES mutilate breakables."

"Potentially. Why don't you experiment sometime?" Tori offered. "You're the only one who can control the power, so you're the one who will have to find out just what it does."

"Might do that." He confirmed idly, before his expression fell again. "Right now, I think I need to go see if Kyo officially hates my guts yet..."

"That might be a good plan." Hatori agreed.

"Right..." He agreed, standing up. "Thank you, Tori-nii, for the help." He added, before leaving to go do that. He had to wonder if it was wise to go back to Shigure's so soon...after having just destroyed the better portion of his kitchen.

* * *

_To be continued..._  



	2. I Just Want To Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Author's Crap: This was inspired by Nightwish's _She Is My Sin_, and _Carrie_.

* * *

_**Haru**_

Chapter Two

I Just Want To Love You

* * *

"Oh, Haa-kun." The dog murmured warily when he appeared at the door again. "Can I help you?" He wasn't too keen on actually letting the child in his poor traumatized house. 

"I want--need to talk to Kyo." He stated, not appreciating for a minute the look Shigure was giving him. "Don't worry, I won't blow anything up."

"Kagura-chan showed up a little while ago and dragged him off, Haa-kun." Shigure shrugged.

"Damnit!" Haru cursed, and he heard...something break inside. He was sure he didn't want to know what it was, though. "Uh...if that was my fault, I'm sorry." He added, wincing slightly.

His older cousin gave him a dry look. "Don't worry, I'll just take money out of your account to fix it, whatever it is."

"Make sure it was actually my fault, first!" Haru suggested, less than gently.

"Of course. Maybe you'll be lucky and Tohru-kun knocked something over." The dog snorted. "You can come inside to wait for Kyo-kun if you want to. I'm just not sure when Kagura-chan will let him come home."

"I'll wait." Haru agreed, calming himself down again, before following Shigure inside. He NEEDED to talk to Kyo that day...maybe Kagura would let him come home early...

Or not. She could keep him out all day and he could FINALLY come stumbling back into the house around eleven o'clock at night...

Well...either way, Haru was still waiting for him, when he got back. He was extremely bored, zoned out, and half asleep, but he was still there.

"Haru." Kyo prodded him, even as he tried to keep himself awake. "What are you doing here so damn late?"

"Nnn?" Haru snapped back to reality, and looked quickly up at him. "Oh. Waiting for you. Again. We need to talk."

"No, we really don't." The red head sighed, he should have known, and turned to head upstairs.

"Kyo," Haru frowned, and caught his wrist, before he could get away. "Yes, we do. Or, I need to talk, and you need to listen to me."

"I might NEED to." Kyo rolled his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to." He jerked his wrist away from the other simply and continued on his way.

"Yes," Haru got up, and pretty much bull rushed him, tackling him to the floor. "You will, even if I have to sit on you all damn night."

The cat was slightly dazed for a moment before he bristled and squirmed uncomfortably under the ox.

"Just go home, Haru." The snarled.

"No." He shook his head adamantly. "I'm not going anywhere, until we talk. Damnit--I'm not going to loose you too!"

"Oh, come off it already!" Kyo hissed, it was eleven o'clock at night and normal people sleep at that hour.

"No." He shook his head again. "Not until you know the fucking truth."

"Hurry up then!"

"You were right, earlier." Haru stated, breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush. "When you said I was jealous. You were just wrong about who I'm jealous of."

"Will you get to your fucking point already, Haru!" The red head growled in annoyance.

"That would be the point Kyo." The ox informed him impatiently. "I'm jealous of RIN, not her husband. I...I'm jealous that she found someone that she can give herself to, completely and in all aspects, and that I don't know how." He...conveniently forgot to mention that he was also jealous that the person Rin had found wasn't him. He figured he was in enough shit, without that too.

"That's great Haru. Now get off!" The feline ordered. That didn't make him feel any better.

"No." He shook his head. "Knowing the truth includes believing and accepting it."

"Alright. Fine. I believe you. Now, off me."

"Are you going to run off, if I move?"

"No." He planned on stalking coolly up the stairs. No running involved.

"Promise!" Haru ordered, squirming slightly around on him, to prove his point.

"Fine!' The red head snapped.

Haru slid obediently off of him, as he'd promised he would, but continued to watch him carefully, even after he did.

The cat got up gracefully and moved wordlessly for the stairs. He'd promised not to run, but he hoped to go fast enough that the ox wouldn't catch him before he slammed the door in his face.

No such luck. Haru just tackled him down to the ground again.

"You promised." He pointed out coolly.

"I wasn't running." The older boy retorted.

"Running off, walking off, it's the same principle." Haru brushed that off, rolling his eyes. "Now, give me feedback on my conclusion."

"Feedback!" The cat spluttered. "Fine, my feedback? All right, fine. It's all so very sad for you! Now. Off me." He muttered with a slight sneer.

"No." Haru shook his head. "Full, honest opinion."

"What are you hoping I'll say? Don't worry Haru I'll help you! It'll be okay!" The red head snorted in a mocking tone. "It's not going to happen."

"I. Want. To. Know. What. You. Think." Haru told him through clenched teeth. Something was shaking behind him, but he didn't care what it was, or the fact that a sudden power surge seemed to have just occurred, because the lights flashed on for a moment.

Upstairs, everyone was awake. But, Shigure glanced down the stairs saw the two of them and proceeded to keep Tohru and Yuki in their rooms, for their own safety.

"There's nothing to think Haru." The cat sighed. "Just that we really aren't ever gonna be that serious since neither of us can give much of anything."

"You don't know that." Haru shook his head, in protest. "I don't know how yet, but that doesn't mean I can't fucking learn. But that won't happen either, if you just give up!"

"I can't give up if nothing was there to begin with." The smaller snorted.

"There's a difference between not knowing how to give yourself up COMPLETELY, and not giving half a crap to begin with." The ox pointed out. "That counts as something, doesn't it? The fact that I care about you to begin with?"

"Oh, do you?" Kyo rolled his eyes. "Yeah since nothing says care like tackling me, flickering lights and various exploding glass objects!"

"The last two aren't my fault." Haru pointed out with a snort. "They just happen. And, I only tackled you, because you won't sit still on your own."

"I don't like this, Haru." The feline finally murmured something reasonable. "I don't know what the hell to do and you don't either. So, I'm backed in a corner and I don't like it."

"You think I like it?" He stiffened slightly, and the lights flashed on and off again. "Do you? Cause, I don't. I just know that I don't want to loose you..." He didn't think he could stand to loose Kyo, right after Rin's wedding...literally right afterward.

"Just where are you going to lose me?" The cat sighed. "I'm not going to get lost under the couch or anything."

"Not literally." He groaned in frustration, and whatever was shaking gave another mighty shudder, but it still didn't break or fall. "I don't think I could take another failed relationship, Kyo. Not right now."

Well, that certainly made Kyo feel guilty.

"Haru... I'm tired... please get off me." He begged. "It hasn't failed yet..." Though, said failure seemed imminent.

"Right..." He sighed, and the shaking did calm down again, upon the reassurance. "But...it's dark. I'll never find my way home, tonight. Do you think Sensei would mind if I just crashed on the couch?"

Kyo got back to his feet and raised an eyebrow at the younger boy. "You CAN just put up a futon in my room, you know."

"Oh?" Haru blinked at him idly. "For some reason, I hadn't thought that was an option. Sounds good, though."

The red head sighed tiredly and just headed up the stairs. School was going to be tiring the next day...

Kyo was tired? If Kyo was tired, Haru was comatose. He'd been fine for a few hours, but then he'd woken up from a dream involving the school imploding, and Yuki wearing a pimp hat and in the middle of a sword fight for the student council presidency with the Takei. After waking up from that, he couldn't exactly force himself to go back to sleep. So, the next morning, he was running on about two and a half hours sleep.

Yeah... when he came stumbling out of the room, Tohru blinked at him oddly.

"Hatsuharu-kun... why are you here---I mean. Are you alright?"

"Neh?" Haru blinked tiredly at her, before shaking his head and yawning a bit. "M'fine." He just chose to ignore her first question.

Kyo came down the stairs a few moments after him and went in search of his milk, but he came back out of the kitchen shivering irritably.

"What's wrong Kyo-kun?" The onigiri turned her attention to him.

"Uh... it's cold in there." The cat blinked.

"Oh yes... the window is still... Shigure-san is having someone come fix that today..."

Haru sort of heard her say that, but was honestly still half asleep, and didn't really pay any attention to it, rather sliding sleepily down one of the walls in the hallway, and letting his head rest against it.

Tohru meeped worriedly when she heard him finally thunk to the floor, but Kyo shooed her off and just knelt down next to the other and prodded him.

Haru opened his eyes again, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hnn?"

"We have school today." The red head told him flatly.

"I know that." Haru nodded, his eyes still only half open. "Just didn't sleep well. Had a weird dream."

"Are you even gonna be able to stay awake long enough to get to school?" The feline wondered.

"The possibility is there." He confirmed, slumping sideways, to let his head rest in Kyo's lap.

The cat rolled his eyes. "You'd have to go to your house either way, just stay there and sleep."

"Right." He agreed with a small nod. He was sure he could make the few miles to the compound and his room without falling asleep...or, at least, he hoped he'd be able to.

"C'mon." Kyo urged him out of his lap and got him up. He'd have to take Haru, or the stupid ox would get lost.

Haru snorted slightly, and let his head rest on Kyo's shoulder, but he did go where Kyo led him without any problem. The problem came with the fact that that he'd entwined his fingers with Kyo's, at some point, and fell asleep as soon as they got to his door, and wouldn't let go, then.

The cat rolled his eyes again, but just decided he didn't really want to go to school either. He just got Haru settled in his bed and sat beside it quietly, reading a book he'd grabbed off the ox's desk.

Haru woke up several hours later, curled up contentedly around Kyo's hand, which was still clutched in his own. He blinked, a little confused as to why he was at home, why Kyo was there, and how the arrival had occurred. (He didn't really remember anything from that morning, he'd been so out of it.)

"I brought you home, and then you wouldn't let go of my hand." The cat shrugged simply.

"Ah." He nodded, blinking a bit more, but he didn't argue. He didn't let go, either, though. He happened to like holding Kyo's hand. "Okay then..."

"And we missed school." Kyo murmured. That was probably unnecessary, but he said it anyways.

"Worse things have happened." Haru shrugged a little. And, really, they had. Missing school was way down on the list of worldly catastrophes.

"Do you ever plan on giving me my hand back? Or do I have to beat you up?" The red head finally wondered dryly.

"You'd hit me over wanting to touch you?" Haru pouted in a mock injured tone. "That's not nice, Kyo."

"What if I told you my fingers were going numb?"

"Can I touch a different body part?" Haru requested, with a devious grin, crawling slowly up his boyfriend's arm, to give him a proper hug.

Kyo shifted under his touch slightly but didn't say anything about it. They'd just sort of kind of made up... For some reason he was fairly certain he should be happy right now?

Happy would be a good emotion to have at the moment. Haru might get insulted, if he suddenly burst into tears. But, as it was, Haru was happy and blissfully ignoring any discomfort Kyo was feeling, as he wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, and tugged him down into a laying position.

The cat went with the urging at watched the younger boy oddly. At least he wasn't pissed off and making windows explode or anything right now...

No…no exploding windows. The door did close, apparently of it's own accord, but that was the weirdest of it for that ten minutes. Haru glanced absently at the shut door, but just shrugged it off. He hadn't known he could do that...assuming he had at all.

"You know you're doing that, don't you?" The older wondered, his hair bristled slightly. He could almost feel it when Haru did things like that, it made his skin tingle, but that was probably thanks to the vengeful animal spirit in him. That and he had spent the better part of yesterday trying to prove to Haru that he did those telekinetic things to begin with.

"On some level." Haru nodded idly. "But, it's not like I say 'door shut' and it does it. It just happens. Must have something to do with subconscious desires. Tori-nii thinks I can probably learn how to control it, though."

"That'd be nice." The red head snorted. "You think Shigure is bitchy about doors, wait till you break a few more windows."

"I didn't mean to break his windows...!" Haru pointed out. "And, it wouldn't have happened if you'd just have believed me to begin with."

"I don't---didn't have a reason to." Kyo floundered slightly.

"I told you I wasn't jealous of him. That should have been enough."

"Right." The cat sighed flatly.

"Either way..." He carefully sidetracked that particular subject. "He thinks I can probably learn how to do other stuff with them too."

"Then you'd finally be good for something, Haru." His older cousin teased him.

"Oh, yeah." Haru played along. "I'm sure learning how to levitate stuff will really up my usefulness."

"It will." Kyo nodded. "I could put you to work cleaning."

The ox snickered softly, and squirmed up to place a kiss on Kyo's cheek.

"I'll be sure to do that."

The feline reached up tentatively and urged the ox back so their lips could actually meet. They hadn't kissed in a while considering how upset they BOTH had been. But it was better now.

"I want to love you..." Haru murmured, once the kiss broke. As though he were promising both of them some great treat. "And I will--I do...I think..." He stopped suddenly, before he dug himself deeper in, and just kissed Kyo again.

"It doesn't matter right now." The cat sighed. And it really didn't. Only morons think every relationship starts out with some kind of deep love. It was too soon for Kyo to even think about it. He hadn't thought about it until the ox said something.

"Right." Haru agreed, licking his lips slightly, and nodding. "We'll think about it when it does."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Of Use

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. 

Author's crap: This chapter's a bit weird…We get a better look at what Haru's actually capable of in it. Enjoy.

* * *

_Haru_

Chapter Three

Of Use

* * *

And…really the time didn't come for quite a while. It didn't come until Haru decided to go and get himself kidnapped. Well...it wasn't really his fault. Akito had been planning it for a while, and finally just sent some people to go ambush the ox on his way home from school one day. Except, it was a BIT more complicated than that. But, either way, that was how Haru ended up cranky and in Akito's chambers several weeks later, idly watching a vase wobbling ominously on it's little table, waiting for Akito to actually...acknowledge him, and explain why he'd been forcefully dragged there to begin with. 

Akito saw no need to explain himself though, so that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Though, he did keep a close eye on any moving objects in the room, perchance the ox decide to toss them at him. How ironic that would be if he got hit with a vase...

Well...that really wasn't Haru's fault either. He was really annoyed, and the vase happened to be a convenient outlet, or so his innermost brain had decided. Either way, it didn't fly across the room, thought it did explode into some nasty and dangerous shards, by the time a good ten minutes of this had passed. This was supposed to be his not so subtle hint to Kureno to let the FUCK go of him.

"Oh, do stop that." Akito finally spoke up, mildly annoyed by that.

"I can't help it." Haru shrugged, glancing away from the shards he'd absently been holding air born, and he heard them fall to the floor in a soft tinkle. "It just happens. I don't know how to turn it off."

"Hmm, we'll just have to help you learn how to control that then." Akii smiled nastily, and probably made Haru regret informing him of that,

Haru just offered him a dry look.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"So I can actually use you."

The ox just shook his head, and decided he didn't want to know just what kind of use Akito was referring to.

"You want to quit touching me?" Haru asked Kureno, glancing over his shoulder.

The rooster didn't answer, just looked to Akito.

"Go ahead." The head waved it off.

And Haru was released.

He seemed quite pleased about being let go, and just sat there, watching Akito, seeming quite a bit more patient...even if he really wasn't. He wanted his damn elaborative explanation NOW!

"You have a very nice power." Akito mused. "And seeing as I'm the head in this family... It is my right to have that in my possession." He smiled in amusement. "I'm sure Hatori could tell you what it means to be in my arsenal... But I'll give you the basics, you're going to get used to doing as I say, when I say it. No questions."

"I can't." Haru stated immediately. "Literally. I don't know how. I haven't practiced. I don't have any control over it."

"That's alright." Akii smiled. "We'll help you with that." Unless of course Haru wanted to do it on his own, which would probably be the wiser option.

"That might not be a good idea, Akito-san." Haru warned warily. "It can get a little out of hand...You saw what happened at Rin's wedding, it would be a real shame if something went wrong, and you were hurt, wouldn't it?"

"Oh, I won't be doing it." Akito snorted. "I'll get Hatori to do it."

Well...he didn't want to set Hatori on fire either, but he didn't say anything about it, just sighed, and nodded.

"Right..." He murmured in a resigned sort of way. He'd wanted to learn how to use them anyway...just not for Akito. But, hell, it wasn't like he had much of a choice...he may as well just go with it, for now.

"Good." The head seemed pleased for now. And that was how Haru ended up being stuck in the main house, having lessons with Hatori.

† † †

It wasn't too very long until Akito directed Hatori to the room he'd put Haru in, until he was at least satisfied that the kid knew what he was doing. Maybe longer, if he liked it. The room was fairly empty, just the necessities. Akito had thought it cheaper, if Haru was just going to be breaking stuff all the time. The ox really hadn't been expecting Hatori to show up that afternoon, but he was pleased, when he did.

"Hello, Hatsuharu." Hatori sighed dryly. Akito was obviously being a jerk again... He felt for the poor ox.

"Hi, Tori-nii." Haru glanced over at him, stretching a bit. Akito hadn't even let him leave to go to school, for fear that he wouldn't come back to the main building. Nope, the only places he was allowed to go were the kitchens, the bathhouse, the bathroom, this room, and Akito's room. And, only there when he was summoned by Akito himself. So...it was fairly needless to say he hadn't seen much of anyone lately. This included Kyo. That irritated him quite a bit...but, again, there wasn't anything he could do about it. So, he just sat up straighter, and watched Hatori, to see what the dragon had in mind for these 'lessons'.

"Akito says I have to help you learn ow to control these powers." He emphasized HAVE to. "So, I'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible." Unlike his doctor check-ups.

"How do you plan to do that, Tori-nii?" Haru wondered interestedly.

"I'm the only other one in the family who has a power..." The dragon murmured. "So, I know the how to access things in your mind, that you don't think you can control. I'll offer you what I can, then it's just a matter of concentration until you have it on your whim." He had a few things he his doctor bag for him the practice on too.

"Right..." Haru nodded, sighing lightly. "What kind of crap am I learning how to do?" He had this alarmingly distinct feeling that Akito wanted him to do more than break heirlooms, and risk house fires.

"Whatever Akito tells you to." The dragon shrugged. "But, once you know how to tap into it, then you can do just about anything he asks."

"Great." He snorted sardonically. "Does it suck as much as I think it will to be stuck as one of his dolls?" It really was the only way he could think to phrase it. Wasn't that how Akito thought of his family, anyway? As toys, to use or abuse as he wished?

"Only... if you don't listen to him."

"Doesn't listening suck too?" Haru raised an eyebrow. "He can't ask for all that many positive things." After all, Akito was the biggest sadist he'd ever met.

"I don't think about it anymore." The doctor murmured.

"Great." He repeated darkly. "Fucking perfect. Something you have to build up a tolerance to. Sounds like a blast."

"That's on way of putting it." Hatori sighed dryly. Then he set about attempting to explain the inner workings of Haru's brain to him so he could work his power. That wasn't a fun task... considering Haru could barely find his way down the hall...

But...after many hours, and many things repeated, Haru had the basic gist of it.

"So...basically, I have to find it, and focus it on what I want it to do?" He translated into laymen's terms slowly.

"Basically." It was far more complicated than that... But that should do it.

"Great, let's get started." Haru clapped his hands together once. He missed Kyo, and wanted to go home. He was hoping Akito would actually let him, if he learned what he needed to.

Hatori drew a ball out of his bag, a little rubber bouncy ball.

"Start with this, if you don't mind." It would be difficult for the ox to catch that particular item on fire, or blow it up. It could be done... But... the rubber bouncy ball seemed a good thing to start with. "And just start with raising it up and down a little ways."

Haru blinked at him a bit. He'd never tried levitation before...especially not on command, but he did nod, and looked at the ball for a few minutes, before he started. By the time about forty-five minutes had passed, the ball was rising and falling between three and six inches off the floor. Haru was rather proud of himself, as he watched it and tried to keep it afloat at the same time.

Hatori made the tricks more difficult until it was rather late at night and the dragon was told by Akito to leave. It had been a good day though. It was obvious Haru wanted this over with, and the dragon was going to try and be quick about it.

"I want to go home!" Haru informed Akito, before the head could close his door, but...either way...Hatori would be back the next day...a few hours wouldn't make that much difference, would it?

Of course... the head just completely ignored him and the lessons continued. Meanwhile, Kyo was really... well upset. But he was doing a passable job of pretending not to be.

Well, Haru was getting impatient too, by the time a week had ended. He missed his fucking boyfriend, and his damn bed! Yes, Akito had provided him with one, but it wasn't HIS!

"Tori-nii," He sighed glumly, when it had been past a week. "How much longer is this going to take?"

"As long as it takes." Was all the dragon could tell him. He wasn't exactly enjoying it either. "Since Akito's orders are Akito's orders."

"I want to go home..." He stated softly. "And school...I'm surprised if they haven't already called...and..." He trailed off. He thought about telling Hatori about how much he wanted to see Kyo again, and pondered it for several minutes, too. "And, I miss Kyo..." Well, there it was. It wasn't like he was going to get in trouble with Hatori about it, he already knew!

"You'll be allowed to soon. I'll make sure of it." The doctor promised. "It'll be even easier if you keep working, then I'll have some progress to show Akito."

"Right." Haru agreed after another moment of sulking, before nodding, and looking up at Hatori. "What've you got planned for today?"

Today Hatori had papers with which to light fire, and some larger objects to be floated around. It was going to be OH so exciting.

Seeing as he'd done both of these things before, Haru had a bit more confidence then. And, really, the fire wasn't all that hard, once he'd figured it out. The levitations were a bit harder, but only required more concentration. He could actually make them move, by the end of the day, instead of just hover.

Tori seemed pleased. "I'll see about talking to him soon." But then he frowned a little. "But, even if he does say you can go back to your normal life... I wouldn't suggest seeing Kyo."

Haru glanced up sharply at him, and the item he'd been working with fell back to the floor with a thunk.

"Why not?"

"You... know how Akito is. "

"He doesn't have to know."

"He will, Hatsuharu." The dragon sighed. "You've got a nice talent and he wants it. If you're unruly in any way, which includes being happy to Akito, then he'll have you watched. Trust me."

"Tori-nii..." Haru frowned at him. "This isn't a matter of being happy, right now."

"He will know." The older man repeated stiffly. "He might already know and is just waiting for you to go to Kyo as an excuse to punish you both."

"Tori-nii..." Haru started, but then stopped and shook his head, glaring away. "Nevermind. You wouldn't' get it."

Hatori sighed sympathetically. "Just be careful so you don't do anything stupid." He murmured before going to see about getting an audience with Akito.

"The stupidest thing I can do right now is give up." Haru informed him flatly, still not looking at him, as he left.

A little later Hatori returned for Haru and they went to show him what Haru had learned. The head was very pleased.

"Can I go home, now?" Haru wondered hopefully, upon seeing Akito actually smile a bit.

"But of course." Akii murmured amiably. "Just be sure to keep practicing." He conditioned. This was going nicely. He could give the silly cow a little reward and let him go home.

"Thank you!" Haru nodded, smiling a bit himself, and bowing politely, just to make sure Akito knew how very grateful he was.

Hatori was asked to stay while Akito dismissed the other off handedly.

* * *

_To be continued..._  



	4. Us Or Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket._  
_

* * *

_**Haru**_

Chapter Four 

Us or Him

Haru went straight to Shigure's house, with hopes of finding Kyo there, when he left Akito's chamber. Goddamnit did he ever want to see Kyo…

Tohru smiled when she saw him and inquired how she was. But he cut straight to asking where Kyo was and she sweat dropped.

"He's asleep upstairs. He's been sleeping a lot lately… I think he's depressed." She murmured worriedly. Though, it was fairly obvious to everyone BUT her just what Kyo's reason for depression was.

"Right. Thank you, Honda-san!" Haru bowed to her, before quickly scampering off toward where he KNEW for a fact Kyo's room was. He was sure his kitten wouldn't mind being woken THAT much…

If he had the heart to wake the red head up that is. He looked cute. He'd laid his futon out in a sunbeam, since at the time he'd just been lounging. But then he'd fallen asleep and now he was all curled about around his sheets with his arms wrapped around his pillow, hugging it close to his chest as he slept.

So…in the end, Haru just ended up sitting there next to him, watching him sleep. He could wait a few more minutes, before waking him up to give him his greetings…

Kyo did jump when he finally woke up. He wasn't used to waking up with people sitting right there. He managed not to yell like he had when he'd awoken to Ayame in his bed… But he was about to kill Haru before he realized who it was, then it went from an attack to an over zealous display of affection.

Haru was more than happy to return the kisses and hugs, and proceeded to apologize again and again, once the kisses broke.

"I am so sorry. I wouldn't have just disappeared, but Akito and all his crap…and, I'm sorry…"

"Akito and his crap?" The red head repeated, not quite understanding.

"Yes." Haru confirmed with a nod. "Akito and his crap. He's decided he wants to make me 'useful'. So, he's been having Tori-nii train me, so I can actually turn my…stuff on and off when I want." He explained where he'd been for the past week and a half or so.

Kyo hugged the younger closely, and didn't care who came in and saw.

"What an asshole…" he scowled unhappily.

"It'll be fine." Haru tried to assure him, even though he, himself, wasn't positive. Hatori's warning was cryptically remaining in his mind, but he wasn't too worried just yet.

"He kidnapped you for a week!" The cat retorted irritably.

"I know," The ox nodded. "But…he let me go too. I can catch up in my classes, and the training WAS useful…"

"Oh?" His older boyfriend muttered flatly. He wasn't buying a word of this.

"Oh yeah…" He nodded slowly. "I can make stuff float now. Want to see?"

Kyo laid his head tiredly on the other's shoulder. "Sure," he mumbled.

Well…Haru did his thing, and he soon had a book just soaring around the room. Well…not quite zooming, but it was going faster than an injured bird…

"Oh, that's impressive, Haru." The cat teased him a little.

"I can do more than that…" Haru mumbled, a bit defensively, tightening his arms, wrapped around Kyo's shoulders, and nudging his nose into the nape of his neck. "I can mutilate flatware, set things on fire, blow them up, and other various things that I don't feel like going into right now."

"Very good." The cat snickered. "I'm very proud of you."

He lowered the book back down to the floor, before kissing him. He didn't particularly want to damage it, by loosing his concentration and letting it drop.

"Just wish I weren't in Akito…ranks, or whatever." He murmured, still trying to not sound too worried about it, even if he was. Really, he wouldn't be. Except…Akito didn't like Kyo. He didn't want the head to make him do something to his boyfriend. It was fairly obvious that he wouldn't be able to refuse, if he did, either.

Kyo shivered a little and his face darkened. He wasn't too fond of that idea himself. Akito wouldn't have a problem with having Haru do something to him…

But…Akito wasn't there to do that now. So, Haru just leaned Kyo back, so that he was laying on his futon, pinned down.

"I missed you…" Haru informed him, sucking lightly on the skin right above Kyo's jugular vein.

The red head bit back an amorous purr and just hugged the ox closer. "I certainly hope so…" He murmured, as his very roundabout way of saying he'd missed the other as well.

"Hopefully, he won't lock me up for weeks at a time anymore." He hoped, jokingly, before returning his attention to his showing of affection.

"At least… I'll be able to guess where you are next time you disappear." Rather than just worry himself sick like he did last time.

"Yeah…" Haru agreed. "I would have told you, but I couldn't get to a phone."

"Could have gotten Hatori to do it." The red head stated in a pouty tone before forcing the ox to roll over and sitting on top of him

"Didn't really think about it, at the time." He admitted, letting his kitten pin him down. "Should have, though. He, Akito, and Kureno were really the only people I got to see."

"You're such an idiot." The cat pointed out dryly.

"I was a bit busy, at the time, trying to get out."

"He didn't actually SAY anything about kidnapping you again, did he?" Kyo wondered worriedly.

"No," Haru replied slowly. "He did say something about learning to do what he tells me to, without question, though."

The cat frowned before getting off the ox and flopping down listlessly next to him.

"He sucks."

"I can handle it." Haru tried to assure him, rolling over and wrapping his arms around him again. "You might want to be careful, though."

"Of what?" The feline blinked at him.

"Just…in general." He tried to explain. "I…really don't want him to tell me to do anything to you…" He was still having trouble getting his message across, but that was as close as he was going to get, he was sure.

"I can handle you if that happens." Kyo stated flatly.

"Right." Haru snorted, and nuzzled him. "I know you can, I just would rather it didn't happen at all." He was fucking hoping Kyo could handle him, if that ever happened.

Both wishes seemed a little silly. Of course it was going to happen, And even though Kyo was a better fighter, Haru could very well light him on fire, or throw any various object that happened to around at him WHILE fighting him.

† † †

The day Akito ordered him to take care of Kyo came a few weeks later.

"Hatsuharu…" The head murmured, sounding oddly disappointed. "Tomorrow, I would like you to go the cat and bring him to me."

"Why?" Haru glanced sharply at him, his eyes wide with worry.

"To have a little talk with him." Akito shrugged

"You won't hurt him, will you?" Haru really felt the need to wonder. If Akito was going to hurt him, he'd be more reluctant to do anything to get him over there…not that he really had a choice, but he would still feel bad about it.

"I don't plan on it." But that really didn't mean he wouldn't.

"Right…" Haru nodded slowly…not really believing a word of it. "W-when would you like him, Akito-san?"

"Perhaps tomorrow… after he's out of school."

"Alright…should I bring him home with me?" Haru wondered, half absently.

"If that would be convenient for you, Hatsuharu. It doesn't matter to me either way." Akii snorted.

"Okay." The ox nodded reluctantly. "He'll—WE'LL be here tomorrow afternoon." He might be able to protect Kyo from Akito that way…at least a little…if he were there…

"Thank you." The head smiled, which really isn't as pleasant a thing as it sounds.

"No trouble, Akito-san…Was there anything else?"

"No, that's all." Akito waved him off absently.

"Alright." He repeated, bowing, before taking his leave and wandering distractedly back to his home. Well…that was just fucking great. Maybe he should have listened to Hatori, and stayed away? Either way, the next day he approached Kyo about it, during lunch.

"Akito wants to see you." He stated, rather point-blank.

"And that's just too bad for him." The red head answered dryly.

"Kyo…" Haru frowned at him. "He told me to bring you to him today."

"As in… ordered?" Kyo cringed slightly.

"Right." His cousin confirmed, with a short nod.

"Fine…" The cat grumbled uncomfortably. He could just imagine what the mean head wanted…

Well…they'd find out, wouldn't they? And, they did. They found out soon after Haru knocked softly on Akito's door, gesturing protectively to Kyo, to stay a couple feet behind him.

Akito wasn't going to have any of Haru's protective crap. He allowed the ox to stay in the room, but he called Kyo over next to him while Haru sat at the other side of the floor. He was even talking to the red head so quietly that Haru couldn't hear. All he could do was see how Kyo paled as Akito spoke.

Haru frowned, as this happened, and made a mental note to interrogate Kyo later.

Akii patted Kyo's head with a look of disdain before addressing Haru.

"Hatsuharu… Please take the cat to one of the open rooms down the hall."

He'd spent most of that time staring at the floor, and trying to catch snippets of the conversation, but he looked up quickly when he heard his name.

"Akito-san…is that really necessary?" He wondered softly, pleadingly.

"Just do it, unless you would rather Kureno have the honour?"

"I'll do it." Haru shook his head quickly. At least he'd be able to give Kyo some farewell word, this way…

"Good. Now go on." Akito shooed the feline away from him. Kyo scrambled up and headed over to the door, looking decidedly despondent.

"What did he say?" Haru all but demanded, once they were outside, walking at a decidedly slow pace toward the rooms Akito had mentioned.

"He's mad at me." The red head mumbled. "And he says he's grounding me to the compound as punishment."

"Did he say why he's mad?" Haru wanted to know, pausing to think about which hallway they needed to go now next. He couldn't think of anything that might have pissed Akito off this much…

"I've not been behaving myself, apparently…"

"Fuck." Haru spit, looking up and seeing they were drawing near to the rooms.

"Could you think of something to tell Tohru?" The feline wondered. "I don't want the stupid girl to flip out or anything."

"I'll think of something…" Haru promised him, before pulling him into a tight hug. "This is it…but I'll see what I can do about getting him to get you out soon…"

"Yeah. Thanks." Kyo murmured, he was annoyed about this. Fucking Akito…

Haru continued to hold Kyo like that for a few minutes, before letting go, and opening the door. The room wasn't as big as the one Akito had dedicated to Yuki, but it was just as dark. The poor ox felt REALLY bad about locking his boyfriend up in there…

The red head wasn't nearly as bothered by the dark as Yuki had been as a child. Mostly because he was Kyo, not Yuki. But we don't really need to get into the psychological differences between the two. Just know he went in without looking back at Haru. He found the wall with one hand and followed it around until he found the back corner and set about making himself comfortable there.

Haru went straight back to Akito's room, to see what he could do about getting Kyo out quickly, and knocked more rapidly on the door, when he arrived.

And when he put this to the head he was given a very useless.

"He'll be let out when I let him out."

"But…could you let him out soon?" Haru requested, almost meekly. Almost. "Please, Akito-san?"

"I'll think about it." Akii shrugged.

"Thank you…" He knew that was the best he was going to get, for now. So, he decided to just leave well enough alone. Maybe he'd decided to go with the soon thing…

Soon wasn't really all that soon. Actually. Or it really didn't seem very soon to Haru since he knew exactly where Kyo was he just couldn't see him and had no idea how he was. That is until Akito finally decided to cut a deal with him weeks later.

"Would you like the cat released soon. Say… tonight?"

"Yes!" The ox responded instantly, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

"Hmm well… He still had a few weeks and a bit more punishment coming to him." The head snorted. "But, you give him today's punishment and you can take him out when you're finished."

That hopeful look darkened significantly.

"What punishment?" He wondered slowly.

"Mmm just a little physical abuse." Akii shrugged like it wasn't that big a deal at all.

"I can't hit him." Haru shook his head. "He wouldn't let me, even if I wanted to."

"Oh you shouldn't have much trouble. And it'll give you a chance to see just what all your nice mind powers can do." Akito mused

"Akito-san…" He started to protest, but then changed his tactic. "Just what did he do, to be punished for in the first place?"

"Well, just his very existence is enough…" Akito told his little underling. "But recently he annoyed me by thinking he was allowed to be with anyone. Especially someone in my direct circle of lackeys…"

Haru flat out frowned at him, now.

"That's not his fault." He stated quite plainly.

"I don't really care."

"Akito-san—" He tried again, but finally just sighed. "You SWEAR he can leave, if I do this…?"

"Why of course." Akii nodded with a grin.

"Will you leave him alone, after that?"

"Maybe."

"Hnnn…" It was better than nothing, right? "How badly do I have to hurt him?"

Akito thought about that for moment. "Mm you don't have to break anything… but some bleeding and pained whimpering from the filthy thing would be just lovely."

"I'll see what I can do…" He muttered darkly, with a small nod. Maybe he could get Kyo to fake it, and get it done quickly.

"There are plenty of toys already in there." Akito laughed softly. "You can feel free to use any of them." Then he dismissed the ox to go beat up the kitten. Which was really what he would be doing. Kyo was already plenty abused after Akito's trips into his room. He had no choice but to just sit there and take it. So he was bruised and bloody and when the ox came into the room he couldn't even look up because at the moment he was too busy coughing. Little flecks of blood smattering his pale, cracked lips. And on top of that there was a thin trickle of blood running down his face from a shallow but free flowing cut on his forehead.

Haru really was nauseated by the sight, and was quickly over by Kyo, embracing him, comfortingly.

"Act like it hurts, and maybe it won't have to." He hissed quietly, in his kitten's ear. He didn't want to hurt him…and he was going to try not to.

"It DOES hurt!" The feline coughed out uncomfortably.

"That's not what I meant." Haru stated softly, speaking quickly as he tried to explain. "Akito told me that if I did your 'punishment' today, you can leave today. So, just go with it. We can get you to Tori-nii soon, hopefully, and get you cleaned up then."

Kyo groaned and just didn't care anymore. Whether Haru added to his pain or not, he already hurt. He could just stop holding it in and it should be just fine…

"I promise, I won't do much." Haru mumbled apologetically. He didn't let go of him, either, taking most of the grunt of the damage he dished out, by carefully aiming the objects he mentally threw to only hit Kyo a little. Just enough for a cut or two…He hoped it didn't hurt too much.

It wasn't so much that it hurt, it's that it added to his hurt. Kyo did indeed whimper slightly and ended up very close to unconscious in the ox's arms. It was all just too much for him right now.

Haru stopped before too long, and eventually gathered Kyo up in his arms, murmuring something about not trying to walk, and how he could handle it, before setting off for Hatori's. He didn't even care about the cuts and bruises he'd ended up inflicting on himself, just that Kyo be tended to.

* * *

_To be continued..._  



	5. Adventures in Heterosexuality

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

_**Haru**_

Chapter Five 

Adventures in Heterosexuality

* * *

The dragon was irritated with Akito about this. But he didn't say anything and carefully took the cat from the other boy and sat about cleaning him up. It was pretty easy since on the way over Kyo had completely passed out, allowing Hatori to work without obstacle. The only problem was deciding whether to wake the red head back up... In the end he figured Kyo had been through enough and just let him sleep.

Haru watched worriedly from the wall he was leaning against, chewing absently on a finger nail, as he watched Hatori tend to Kyo's wounds.

"Is he going to be okay?" He wondered, once his older cousin was done.

"He will be." The doctor confirmed. "But he's stressed out right now. Just let him sleep." He would have put a comforting hand on the ox's shoulder but it was still kind of bloody from dealing with Kyo.

'Kind of bloody' was an understatement. He'd been putting most of his efforts into shielding Kyo's face, so one of his shoulders (that he'd actually been using for the shielding process) was bleeding freely in several places. The other one was just sort of smeared, but he wasn't really paying attention to either one, and just looked relieved that Kyo would be alright.

Once the dragon was satisfied that Kyo just needed to rest he drew the ox aside and told him to get cleaned up in his bathroom.

Haru blinked at him in a bit of confusion, and for the first time actually examined his injuries.

"Oh...sure." He nodded, before going to do that.

When he came back the doctor sighed tiredly.

"You both need to be more careful." He warned

"It wasn't an accident." Haru snorted darkly, shooting an odd look in the direction of the main house. "And you know it."

"I know that. But I tried to tell you about what would happen if you saw Kyo." Hatori pointed out.

"I can handle it." The ox rolled his eyes. "You said he'll be fine, and I don't intend on handing him over to Akito again."

"You don't have a choice and it he won't ask again if you stop seeing him, right now." Tori frowned.

"I. Can't." Haru hissed lowly, frowning moodily at him.

"You can! Or you risk seeing him like this AGAIN." The older pointed at Kyo for emphasis.

"Then I won't!" That actually came out a bit louder than it needed to. "I will NOT get scared and run away like you and Kana did." He stated quite firmly. "And I will not hurt him, and abandon him. Akito's going to do shit to him, whether I'm around or not. At least this way I might have half a fucking chance of doing something!"

Hatori frowned before shaking his head. "Fine, make your own mistakes."

"I can protect him, Tori-nii." Haru stated, trying to be calm, trying to keep his temper in check, but what appeared to be a large gust of wind flooded through the room anyway. "You can't honestly tell me he'll be happy if I just walk off--and don't lie by trying."

"Every man is and can be an island, Hatsuharu." The dragon murmured. "He doesn't need someone else to be happy."

"You're not happy!" He pointed out, flat out scowling now. "You haven't been happy since she left. I've watched you, Tori-nii. And, I WON'T put him through that!"

"Akito will have no problem with KILLING him and you CAN'T do anything about it!" Hatori tried to tell him. "I don't want you to have to figure this out the hard way."

"If he dies, then so do I." The ox informed him very plainly. "And, if that happens, then I completely intend on taking Akito with me."

He shot Hatori another defiant look, before turning on his heels and stalking over to where Kyo was sleeping, slipping down to the floor, and sitting there, as he waited for him to wake up.

Hatori sighed and shook his head. He had other things to do and Haru obviously wasn't going to listen to him.

As for Kyo sleeping he was in a kind of mini coma. Akito hadn't fed him well so his body was already low on energy. So the stress and bleeding hadn't helped him much. He slept for a few days, bordering on a week before he woke up.

Haru had absolutely refused to leave his side, while he was asleep, and he was currently dosing lightly when his cousin finally woke. Hatori had tried to get him to leave, to go to school, but he'd been rather steadfast in his refusal to do so. He wanted to be there the minute his kitten was awake again.

The feline groaned and stretched stiffly in the bed for a moment before he noticed the ox was next to him.

"Haru---" He blinked at the younger in mild confusion.

Haru startled awake, and looked up at him with interest.

"Hi..." He smiled softly. "Feeling better?"

"I'm... f---really hungry..." The cat sighed tragically.

Haru nodded, upon hearing that.

"I'll try and find Tori-nii," He promised, standing up. "And food."

And so...he left the room to go do that. He was pretty sure Hatori was back from seeing Akito...

Kyo watched after him oddly for a moment before getting down from the bed. What was he supposed to do? Wait here? Fuck that. He'd been in the bed for days. He was getting up. Thus, he snuck up behind the ox when he finally found Hatori. Who just happened to be in his living room.

"Kyo is up." The dragon blinked when he saw the red hair over Haru's shoulder, before the ox noted his boyfriend's presence.

Haru glanced over his shoulder, when Hatori said that, and smiled at him again, before turning back to Hatori.

"Yeah, he is." He nodded. "And, he said he's hungry."

"You have free rein over my kitchen as long as you don't burn it down." The doctor murmured and motioned vaguely in the direction.

"No promises." Haru shrugged, grabbing Kyo's hand and dragging him into the kitchen. "But, if I do it'll be with the stove."

"I can cook, Hatori." The red head called as he was dragged off as a way to soothe the poor man.

"But, you're still recovering." Haru protested, somewhat. "Let me baby you."

"I don't need to be babied." The feline stared at him.

"But, I love you." Haru insisted, tugging him close and into a hug. "You don't have to call it babying, you can call it spoiling too. Babying just seemed like a good phrase at the time."

"You'll burn the place down." Kyo tried nixing that idea.

Haru eyed him dryly, before trying to negotiate.

"Will you promise to let me baby you later, if I let you cook now?"

His older boyfriend rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Good boy." Haru nuzzled his neck a bit, before releasing him, and sitting down to watch his boyfriend take care of that whole cooking thing.

There was a slightly alluring housewife air to the cat as he did that. He was slightly put out though. Hatori giving free rein to his kitchen? There was barely anything actually IN his kitchen! Stupid bachelor... The feline still managed to make himself some decent food to appease his grumbling stomach.

Tori-nii really doesn't eat much, does he?" Haru noted idly, once Kyo was sitting down at the table.

"I think that's just how guys without girlfriends live. Shishou's fridge used to be like that, before I learned to cook, and Shigure's was too before Tohru and I moved in." The cat mused absently.

"That's because Yuki can't cook either." Haru explained. leaning against the table. "I don't know why Tori-nii doesn't have anything--he can cook." He knew this from personal experience.

"But he's single. And even though he's a doctor, he doesn't have anyone around to nag him to eat something or restock the fridge." Kyo smiled wryly.

"Fair enough." Haru agreed with a small shrug, watching Kyo eat, as though it were the most wonderful thing in the world.

The older boy looked at him oddly when he got up eventually to wash the plate he'd been using. A thought had struck him while he was eating.

"What's today?"

"Er..." He paused to think about it. "Tuesday, I think..."

Kyo paused trying to calculate how long he'd been asleep. Eventually he just gave up, shaking his head as he finished washing the plate, then sat down limply in his chair at the table again.

"Why?" The ox wondered, scooting over closer to him, and wrapping his arms around Kyo's waist.

"I don't think it was Tuesday when you came and got me." The cat explained.

"It wasn't." Haru shook his head. "Wednesday."

"No wonder I was hungry..." Kyo grumbled to himself.

"No doubt." The younger agreed, smiling softly again. "Ah...I'm sorry about before...but I thought you'd like that more than staying in there for however many more weeks Akito wanted to keep you, and letting him pound on you whenever he wanted."

"Mmm, it's okay." The feline yawned, leaning comfortably against the ox.

"I really tried not to hurt you..." Haru promised. He still had partially open wounds on his shoulder and arm to attest to this fact.

"You could have hurt me." The red head stuck out his tongue idly. "I was too out of it to notice."

"I still tried..." He mumbled, resting his chin on Kyo's shoulder.

"You're worrying too much, and it's MY job to be the over reactive one."

"I don't want to ever hurt you." Haru informed him softly, nosing his neck. "Physically or otherwise." If he had, he would have just broken up with him before, like Hatori had wanted him to.

"You know, I think you're the baby in the relationship." Kyo snorted dryly.

"M'not a baby..." Haru mumbled into his neck. "I just want to protect you."

"I can protect myself. The only exception is Akito. I can't hit him." The cat protested indignantly.

"But...you don't need to. Not when I can keep you safe."

Kyo twisted in his chair until he could face Haru.

"I don't need babying or protection." He stated flatly.

"But, it's so much FUN!" Haru protested jokingly. "Come on, Kyo...I almost lost you twice in the past month or so. Let me do something for you?"

"Come on Haru, just what are you going to do?" The feline wondered, disbelieving. When it came to Akito, what could one really do? This protecting thing sounded like Haru being naive.

"Just...something..." The ox murmured thoughtfully. "Anything, really. I just don't want to loose you." He told him again.

"He knows we're together and he doesn't like it, Haru." Kyo decided that beating around the bush was a stupid thing right now.

"And rolling over and playing dead won't do anything." Haru reminded him, frowning a little, and holding him a bit closer.

"Stubborn bastard." The red head groaned.

"I will not give up on you." Haru informed him firmly. "If I were going to, I would have done it before, when Tori-nii told me to."

Kyo sighed despondently before manoeuvring them both into a kiss.

"Thank you." He mumbled right against the other's lips. "You're one of the only people who... really made me feel wanted. But he's not going to leave us alone."

"We'll figure it out..." Haru promised him quietly, this time initiating the kiss himself. "Somehow..."

"You know Kyo, you're free to leave and go do that at Hatsuharu's house." Hatori spoke up from the doorway dryly. He really didn't need this kind of scene in his kitchen.

"Chill, Tori-nii." Haru snorted. "We won't defile your kitchen table."

"Oh, thank you." The doctor murmured sarcastically. Before turning back for his living room, leaving Kyo blushing slightly.

Haru didn't kiss him again, right then, though he did whisper into Kyo's ear,

"Though...that was a good idea, if you want to."

"I think that was a subtle hint from Hatori to get the hell out of his house anyways." The cat mumbled.

"Probably." He snorted, getting to his feet, and holding a hand out for Kyo. "Shall we?"

The red head took his hand and they soon obeyed the dragon's subtle commands to leave by heading to the ox's house instead.

"Haru, what did you end up telling Tohru?" The feline wondered nervously.

"That you'd gone training with Shihan for a while, again." He quoted simply. "She seemed satisfied with it."

Kyo sweat dropped. "Right..." At least that one would probably explain any lingering injuries too.

"I didn't know what to tell Shihan, though." He admitted. "He wanted to know where you were, too. So, he thinks you've had the flu."

"Okay." Kyo sighed. "I'll just have to keep my stories straight.."

"Better than them knowing where you really were?" He offered with a small shrug.

The red head nodded feeling slightly embarrassed by this whole ordeal before he just hugged the ox.

"Thanks for not letting them worry."

"No problem." Haru frowned, feeling guilty. "I couldn't actually help you, it was the least I could do."

"Stop making yourself feel bad about it already." The older admonished.

"I threw a vase at you…" Haru pointed out. "I didn't want to, but I still did."

"You're already forgiven." The cat rolled his eyes before accosting the younger with several silencing kisses.

"I still---nnn—feel bad—mmm---about it." He managed to get out between kisses.

"Well… don't." Kyo breathed out commandingly even as he hugged his boyfriend closer to him.

Haru relished the hug, for a few moments, returning it, and resting his chin on Kyo's shoulder.

"So…do you want to come in, since we're here?" He invited, nodding back toward his front door. "Or, would you rather go home?"

"I don't want to go home." The feline shook his head a little.

"Alright." Haru nodded, and dug around for a minute under a mat on his front porch for his key, to unlock the door, and go in. It had been rather dusty, after his week in captivity, and he'd yet to get through all the rooms, to clean.

"It's actually fairly clean this time." Kyo teased him as he looked around in mock awe.

"It's dusty." Haru corrected, scowling as he ran a finger along the running board absently. It was more picked up than the last time Kyo had been there, though. He'd needed to, in order to access all the dust, in various rooms.

"None of your laundry on the floor though." His boyfriend stuck out his tongue.

"That was dusty too." Haru snorted, making a vague motion toward the washing machine and dryer, where he was pretty sure he still had a load in there, but he wasn't sure, and he wasn't going to look, at the moment.

"Too lazy to just dust?" Kyo laughed at him.

"I wasn't here to." The ox shrugged a bit, glancing around the foyer, before setting off into the kitchen, to see if he had any food Kyo would actually want to eat, later. Assuming he stayed, of course. He knew he had food, but he really couldn't cook all that well, so much of it might not be classified as 'real' food. Either way…

The red head followed him and managed to snatch something from the kitchen to eat. He was hungry again… Not surprising considering how little he'd had at Hatori's and how long he needed to make up for.

"I don't really have anything you need to cook." Haru told him, still sifting through his fridge. "Want some fruit?" He offered weakly.

"Fruits good." Kyo snorted. "And it's good you don't have to cook."

"I can microwave stuff." Haru informed him, a bit defensively, tossing an apple over his shoulder at his boyfriend, trusting him to catch it.

"Ah, so you're the best of the bad cookers in our family?"

"At least I don't burn my damn soup." He snorted a bit, pulling himself back out of his fridge again, and shutting the door.

Kyo had been steadily munching on his apple. Well not exactly steadily… It was more of a fast paced devouring considering it was gone shortly there after. After throwing away the core he hugged his boyfriend.

"And you don't have to worry about cooking. At least not for me, I'll go home later today."

Haru frowned poutily at him, and reached up to wrap his arms around Kyo's neck.

"Do you have to?"

"No." The red head raised an amused eyebrow at the pouting baby before him. "But I should. I need a shower, and my own clothes." He looked down at what Hatori had put on him. It was kind of too big.

"You can shower here." Haru pointed out, bringing Kyo's face down to kiss him tenderly. "We can figure out the clothes arrangement later."

"Oh… okay…" The feline mumbled, his brain was in meltdown mode right now after going from large amounts of pain to suddenly being treated nicely and affectionately.

"And," he kissed him again, pulling back before continuing. "Here you won't have to shower alone, if you don't want to." He hinted suggestively.

"Oh, aren't I special." Kyo blushed a shade to match his hair.

"Yes, you are." Haru nodded with a devious smirk. "I don't just shower with anyone."

"You're horrible." The red head decided, hiding his blush by leaning against Haru and burying his poor red face in his shirt.

"Eh, what can I tell you?" Haru shrugged a little, obviously teasing him. "You're cute."

"Don't be a jackass." The cat mumbled into the fabric of his shirt.

"Well, you are." Haru felt the need to point out, turning his head to kiss Kyo's neck.

Kyo shivered a little before he pressed up on his tiptoes to reach the other's ear.

"Enough teasing." He stated in a verifiably pouty tone, then grabbed the ox's hand and pulled him off in the direction of the shower.

Haru just grinned, and went along compliantly. He was looking forward to this. It would be the first time Kyo would actually let him do anything beyond kissing and light groping, on occasion and with protest.

Naked bodies in a shower together were most definitely beyond kissing and light groping. But then again, Kyo had missed him boyfriend his not so fun weeks confined in a room and being beaten.

Once they were finished with that, and had actually washed, Haru climbed out of the shower, and dug around under the sink for a towel, for a few moments, before removing two, and holding out one for Kyo.

The red head grabbed it from where he'd been set down at the bottom of the shower leaning against the tiles. He was blushing again and was attempting to give his legs the chance to stop being like little noodles. His introduction to sex had surprised him with that… the whole legs being all wobbly thing…

"Tired?" Haru grinned at him, panting a bit, as he dried himself. Even though the answer was fairly obvious.

Kyo just stuck his tongue out at the other boy and ran the towel over his hair before lifting himself up a little ways and situating it around his waist, for whenever he got up.

"Come on." Haru snorted, helping his boyfriend up enough to actually pick him up and carry him into his bedroom, where he could rest properly.

"I could have done it—" The feline grumbled as this went on.

"No," Haru shook his head, easing Kyo down into the futon, before flopping down next to him. "You couldn't have."

"Shut up." The red head retorted moodily.

"Don't be mad." Haru snorted. "Everyone's a virgin at some point." He reminded him, curling up against him.

The cat moulded comfortably against the other and just sighed in reluctant defeat.

"And, you never have to go through your first time again." The ox continued, running his fingers through Kyo's soppy hair. "The next one shouldn't be quite as exhausting."

"Oh, I'm very glad you know all about it, Haru." The older laughed dryly.

Haru just smirked a bit at him.

"Rin told me." He informed him smugly. "She played bottom."

The feline rolled his eyes. "To much information, Haru."

"Oh, come on." Haru snickered, kissing him, before continuing. "You know you want to know ALL the details of my ventures into heterosexuality."

"No, no, no." Kyo shook his head. "My Haru." He stated firmly. He didn't need to hear about his Rin exploits. She was married. She didn't matter anymore.

"I love you." Haru breathed in his ear, smiling softly, and running his tongue around the inside of his ear.

Kyo's blush returned with some kind of horrifying vengeance and he was at an impasse where he was unable to vocalize.

"Yeah… I…" his saying love was very quiet and you almost couldn't hear it. "… You too…"

Haru's eyes widened, and shone with some unreadable emotion, as he pushed himself up onto one of his elbows, to look at him properly.

"Really?"

The feline sunk down even as the ox sat up.

"Mmhmm." He managed to mumble out and not look at his lover at the same time.

The next thing either of them knew, Haru was full out kissing him…again. This one lasted longer than many before had, the ox really was just that happy.

Several objects rose into the air, and did some odd little flips, as this occurred, but they returned to their places without breaking.

Kyo puffed for breath when he was finally allowed to breath again.

"Oxygen is nice, Haru…"

"Breathe through your nose." Haru advised, though he was a bit out of breath himself. He blushed lightly, before ACTUALLY responding. "Sorry…I'm just…really happy…"

"You're easily pleased." The red head blinked at him in mild confusion.

"You said you love me." Haru stated, as though this were the biggest news on earth. "It's a big deal."

Kyo had heard it from Kagura so many times, that the words had lost a bit of their meaning. It wasn't that he really didn't love the ox, he was pretty sure about that. It just didn't seem like a big deal.

"Is… it?"

"Mmhmm." Haru nodded, leaning back down, and lapping at Kyo's lips excitedly. "Don't hear it every day."

"I… suppose." Kyo smiled softly against the other's affections. "You can get used to it. Cause… I do, love you…"

"You'd better mean that, Koneko-chan." Haru warned good-naturedly. Or, at least he seemed good-natured. Rin had been the only one to tell him she loved him, and he had this distinct feeling she hadn't meant it. He had his reasons for being cautious.

"Damn right I do." The cat replied flatly. "I'm not just gonna say it to spare your poor little feelings. If I was that stupid I would have been married to Kagura by now."

"Yeah, well…" He trailed off and just shrugged, laying down next to Kyo again, still smiling, pleased. There was no way in Hell he was going to let Akito do anything to screw this up—not now.

* * *

_To be continued..._  



	6. Stand Up, Stand Down

__

_...Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket... _

_

* * *

_

_**Haru**_

Chapter Six 

Stand Up, Stand Down

Not that Akito wouldn't try of course. Since the very reason he'd abused Kyo in such a fashion was to warn them, and hope they'd stay apart. That didn't work though. So he decided a more direct approach. Invite them both, beat Kyo senseless while explaining to the ox what the problem happened to be.

Haru was incredible nervous, as he knocked on Akito's door, on the afternoon they were summoned, to inform him that they were there. He had this sinking feeling in his stomach, that they were both in some very deep shit, and he squeezed Kyo's hand lightly, as they waited to be let in.

The feline kissed his cheek quickly before Kureno appeared, grim faced at the door to let them in. He was probably going to need to go get Hatori soon... Akito had had his whip out...

Haru's eyes darkened, when he saw that whip, and he held Kyo's hand more tightly, taking a step in front of him, as though hoping to be able to shield him again.

"Ah, ah, ah." The head snickered. "Hatsuharu you know he's in trouble, best let him come take his punishment. Right kitty?"

Kyo just frowned at him.

"No." Haru shook his head urgently. He knew he was going to be in just as much trouble, but he didn't care. He WAS going to protect Kyo, this time. "He still hasn't done anything. D-don't hit him again...please?"

"No, no. The bad kitty needs to learn."

"He's not bad!" Haru repeated, backing up so that he literally WAS shielding him. "It…it's my fault. If you're going to hit someone, hit me, but leave him alone."

"It's no fun to hit you." Akito pouted and raised an eyebrow at Kyo, who by now was contemplating just pushing past Haru and getting this over with.

"Akito-san..." He was all but pleading, now. He just didn't want Kyo to be hurt anymore... "Please don't do this..." His powers were starting to go haywire, in his anxiety, and several things were wobbling, or just moving/exploding all together.

The red head frowned and laid a cool hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Haru, it'll be fine."

"No!" Haru snapped, a bit harsher than he actually needed to, glancing over his shoulder at him. "Not again." He shook his head. There was something weirder than usual going on with him, but he didn't really care.

Akii rolled his eyes. "Come here, cat." He finally just commanded.

"Kyo, no." Haru shook his head, and one of the wobbling objects flew across the room, and smashed into the wall.

"Haru---he---I have to!" The red head stared at him.

"No." Haru repeated, his pupils and irises dilating dramatically. Even more than when he went Black. You could barely see them anymore, and in a few more minutes, you couldn't at all. More objects continued to fly and smash on opposing walls, creating a sort of crossfire.

Akito sighed and got to his feet.

"You're even worse than Hatori... my Juunishi are so ornery..." He complained to himself as he advanced on them.

Haru turned that weird, empty, white stare onto Akito, and one of the items promptly changed direction, sailing past Akito, narrowly missing his face, by inches. The shards of whatever already had been broken rose up from the floor, and formed what appeared to be a giant protective wall, the pointy edges facing toward Akito, so he couldn't come very far.

"You wanted to talk," Haru reminded him, "we're listening. But, it will be over my dead body that you touch him again."

"Alright." Akito hissed. "You are MINE Hatsuharu. Meaning I can't very well share you with something as lowly as the cat."

Haru frowned at him, cocking his head to the side, and apparently watching him carefully. The floaty, patchy glass wall stayed strong and dangerous, as he did so.

"You're not." He replied finally. And, he really considered adding; "Sharing would imply you have some say in it." But, he managed to refrain.

"I own every last one of you. You do what I say." The head frowned deeply. His gaze went momentarily where Kureno was standing warily, trying to get to Akito and not be hit with pottery and such at the same time.

"That's not what I meant, Akito-SAN." Haru stated, turning a sharp, threatening look toward Kureno, as though just daring him to try and move to help Akito. "I never said a word about not belonging to you, I just said you weren't sharing me." He continued to speak, regardless.

"Oh, just shut up and hand the cat over."

"Or, not." Was the only response the head got, other than that wall speeding forward a few inches, before abruptly halting again.

"Oh really, Hatsuharu, just why are you protecting him?" Akito reached out an exploring hand to the little shield, just to see how strong it was.

"Because," The glass wall made another warning, jabbing movement. "I refuse to let you take another person I love away from me." It had happened with Rin, it had happened with Yuki, it WASN'T happening with Kyo, too.

"Oh, you love him? That's disgustingly naïve of you." Akii sneered. "You do seem to pick the most horrible people to fall in love with. First that insubordinate girl, then Yuki, and now this beast."

An odd little growling noise erupted from Haru's throat, and he completely pressed himself against Kyo, possessively, as a couple of the tiny pieces of glass shot forward, sticking precariously out of the wall, but still just warnings. None of them actually made contact.

"He'll still get locked up no matter what, just like the little demon he is." The head smiled. "I'm not the only one who wants it. There's no love for the cat from the rest of the family."

"Get out of here." Haru looked over his shoulder again, at Kyo, still with that same creepy white look, before turning back to Akito. "Not if I have anything to do with it." He finally replied to what Akito had said. He hadn't been able to protect Rin or Yuki...but he'd be damned if he just stood by and let Kyo be locked up for the rest of his life.

"Haru don't just---" the feline mumbled wide eyed. Haru was being scary! No body talked to Akito like this. Besides, he wasn't sure if he could get past Kureno to leave.

"Just. Go." Haru repeated, not bothering to look at him this time, and just continued to watch Akito. "Go now. He won't stop you." He jerked his thumb over at Kureno. This wasn't a question, or a request. He was just stating a fact. He had nothing against the rooster, personally, but if he wanted to get out of this unscathed, he WOULD let Kyo go.

The red head looked balefully at the ox before walking nervously past Kureno and heading out the door. Akito scowled at the ox and wished that shield was out of his way...

Once Kyo was actually out of the room, Haru did let most of it fall back down to the ground, and what he kept up was obviously more offence than defence.

"Now," He took a single step forward, toward Akito and the pretty much carpet of glass, but he didn't care if he cut his feet. Akito would, he was sure. "Leave Kyo alone."

"I'm not scared of you Hatsuharu." Akito stated flatly. "There is no reason I should."

"I'll make you regret teaching me what I'm doing, if you don't." Haru warned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you know how many times Hatori has told me something like that?" Akii dryly. "If you Juunishi could do something, you would have done it already."

"I can actually hurt you, though." Haru pointed out. "Tori-nii can't."

"Well then. Best get to it then." The head's eyes narrowed.

One of the shards of glass floating in the air zoomed past Akito's cheek, and a moment later, a slow stream of blood started dripping down from it.

"Now, do you believe me?" He wondered coolly. "Or, do I have to demonstrate further?"

Akito smeared the blood as he wiped at it with the back of his hand.

"Just what do you think you'll get from him if I let him go? He's a useless creature."

"Liar!" Haru spat, and another splinter of glass shot forward.

Akii reeled slightly but he just returned his cool glare back to the boy. "Don't be stupid. You know I'm right. Unless of course you can name something?"

"He'll be with me!" The ox raged, his energy obvious rising, because his hair was going with it. "That's enough." Two pieces of glass rose up from the floor, to replace the two he'd already thrown.

"You think so?" the head snorted. "Fine then. We'll see. I get him if the two of your break up though."

"Fair enough." Haru agreed sardonically, and his hair lowered back down as he calmed slightly. Though, the glass still stayed in place. "But, I don't plan on that happening--ever."

"Most don't plan on it." Akito raised the sleeve of his robes up to the cuts he sported. "It still happens though."

Haru laughed harshly, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Just to be fair, though. You can't interfere, like you did with Yuki and Rin."

"I think the two of you can manage all on your own.'

"So, you'll stay out of it, and only bother him again if something goes wrong with our relationship?"

"Yes fine. Whatever you say, Hatsuharu." Akii rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for being so co-operative, Akito-san." He smirked, pleased, and with that, he silently turned on his heels, and left the room. The glass fell down to the floor, as soon as the door shut, and Haru set about trying to find Kyo. He still hadn't calmed down enough for his eyes to return to normal, but he didn't really care, or notice, at the moment. He just wanted to find Kyo, and tell him the good news.

The feline hadn't been sure where to go... So had wandered a ways away until he found one of those benches that Akito usually used if his crappy body got to tired while walking around.

Haru grinned at him, pleased to finally find him, and wandered over, sitting down next to him, wordlessly, still smiling.

"What did you do?" Kyo frowned worriedly.

"Not too much, beyond threatening," Haru shrugged, closing his still white eyes, and resting his head on Kyo's shoulder. "He did agree not to do anything else to you, unless something manages to fuck itself over, and we break up."

"He did?" The cat blinked at him in confusion.

"Mmhmm." He nodded, wrapping his arms around Kyo's waist, a small smile still curving his lips. "Promise me that won't happen?"

"I--uh---okay?" The older really hadn't expected that...

"Thank you." Haru turned his head, to kiss the side of Kyo's neck. "I love you." He added breathily, inhumanly pleased that he'd actually been able to do something to help this time.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**_THE END_**

**_

* * *

_**

Aubreys's crap: I can't say this was my favourite project...but, it was fun. I'm glad we did it. Once again, I would like to thank Ali for helping me write this, Tarja for writing _She Is My Sin_, and the creators of _Carrie_ for all the wonderful inspiration. I sincerely hope you've enjoyed this, thank you. 

_Lovingly yours,  
AubreysMaster  
_


End file.
